Technical Field
The technical field of this disclosure relates generally to content analysis and, more specifically, to semantic analysis of documents produced by one or more sources.
Discussion
Conventional computerized tools for semantic analysis process large bodies of documents to identify topics discussed therein. This processing often includes parsing text stored in the documents and creating a data store that associates documents with their constituent terms and the frequency with which the constituent terms occur within the documents. From this data store, conventional semantic analysis tools rank terms by frequency of occurrence and record terms that occur less frequently than others as being more important. Conventional semantic analysis tools focus on these important terms and their location within documents relative to other terms to discern the topics to which the documents are directed. Examples of processing techniques utilized within conventional semantic analysis tools include latent Dirichlet allocation and probabilistic latent semantic indexing.